ZGMF-600 GuAIZ
The ZGMF-600 GuAIZ '''and '''ZGMF-601R GuAIZ-R are mass-production general-purpose mobile suits, and currently serve as the main mass-production mobile suits developed and used by ZAFT. Whereas the GuAIZ itself is produced only in limited numbers as a command-type mobile suit and deployed only in space, the GuAIZ-R is in operation on Earth as well. Notable pilots include Shiho Hahnenfuss. Technology & Combat Characteristics Intended to replace both the outdated ZGMF-1017 GINN and the commander-model ZGMF-515 CGUE, the GuAIZ was introduced as ZAFT's newest production-model mobile suit in CE 71, during the closing months of the First Junius War. The GuAIZ was the first mass-produced mobile suit to incorporate the technology acquired from the stolen Alliance G-Weapons, in form of the optional hand-carried MA-M21G beam rifle and an MA-MV03 composite shield mounted on the left arm, which mounted a dual beam claw on its tip, intended for close combat, and a pair of extensional arrestors on its hips similar to the GAT-X207 Blitz's "Gleipnir" or the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike's "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchors. These however were improved over the originals in that they mount beam blade generators that allow them to damage mobile suits protected with Phase Shift armor. The GuAIZ was the most powerful production mobile suit of its day, with extremely high mobility in addition to its impressive weapons complement. However, this made it extremely difficult to use, requiring pilots with significant experience in mobile suit combat, and made it unsuitable for long-term mass production. Thus in CE 72 ZAFT introduced the GuAIZ Refined Type , or simply GuAIZ-R, which became ZAFT's mainstay production mobile suit both on Earth and in space, with the GuAIZ itself still being produced in limited numbers and assigned to unit commanders and veteran ace pilots operating in space. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS x2 :The GuAIZ 76mm CIWS guns mounted in the head. These guns fire small caliber bullets at a high-speed rate of fire, intended to shoot down incoming missiles or lightly armored vehicles. ;*MA-MV03 Composite Shield :The Composite Shield combines the defensive technologies of a shield with that of offensive beam saber technology by equipping two beam claw emitters that are fed power from the mobile suit's battery. Because the composite shield's small size makes it easy to move the arm it is mounted on, it is an extremely effective close-combat weapon. ;*EEQ7R Extensional Arrestor :The GuAIZ mounts a pair of EEQ7R extensional arrestors on its waist. These weapons are improved versions of the weapons seen on the Blitz and Sword Strike, mounting a beam blade for greater efficiency even against Phase Shift-armored targets. ;*MA-M21G Beam Rifle History After ZAFT was able to steal four prototype mobile suits from the Earth Alliance in CE 71, the technology incorporated in them was studied and reverse engineered to be used in ZAFT mobile suit models. The first mass produced MS model featuring these new technologies was the GuAIZ, created in the last months of the First Junius War. When in combat, the GuAIZ proved to be superior not only to the GINN and CGUE but also to the Earth Alliance's new GAT-01 Strike Dagger, and was even able to hold itself against the GAT-X105 Strike. While the GuAIZ was the most advanced mass production unit of the war, ZAFT was unable to build them quickly enough to field in sufficient numbers. Those that were produced were assigned primarily to ace pilots like Rau Le Creuset and the members of the élite Joule Team. After the war ended, ZAFT created a modified version of the GuAIZ, the ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R. This was a version of the GuAIZ designed to be more easily piloted by less experienced pilots, as the GuAIZ's extremely high performance, exponentially surpassing even that of the command-type CGUE, made it difficult for all but the most skilled pilots to handle. Less agile than the original GuAIZ, it made up for the decrease in mobility by increasing its ranged firepower. The GuAIZ-R was introduced in mid-CE 72, and remained the mainstay production model for ZAFT until CE 75, when the new ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior entered mass production, and the GuAIZ and GuAIZ-R were both gradually retired. Gallery ms_guaiz_c_shiho.gif|GuAIZ in Shiho Hahnenfuss colors External Links *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ on MAHQ.net *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ on GundamOfficial.com